Rivalen
by Masakisseu
Summary: German for 'rival'. The only thing these two cousins have is each other. They need the other now more than ever, with the increasing threat of the Titans. Nothing had strained their relationship before, but trouble arises once they become trainees. Doubt and mistrust surfaces along with envy. And, they must try to come through it all together. (OC warning)
1. The OCs

**Accepted OCs:**

Ada Duval – Dancing Bears (cousin of Helena)

Mathias Rurief – re-vengeance0

Eli and Rose Karalyn – I write sins not tragedies

Rudolf Derilek – spiffyglitter

Maru Yuramora – And I'm just a wallflower

Aloysius Bach – HokiYuuki

Avalyn Reinhardt – EndxOFxDarkness

Corina Becker – KawaiiKittyCat

Vincent Falk – icefox425


	2. Chapter One

**Note:** So, here's the first chapter! I'm still working on that character chart, but it'll be out soon. Remember, this cast came in a year after the canon cast and are in different trainee squads. The average age of these OCs is 16, so they'll be around Eren and most of the canon cast's age. A lot of the first chapters are of them in the first year of training camp and flashbacks.

And, one more thing in this long author's note, Klaus has been taken out of the story by request of his creator. That's all ^^

* * *

The morning bell sounded throughout the training camp, prompting all of the drowsy trainees out of their warm beds. Well, some of them.

"Hey."

Feeling something poking at her side, Helena Gunther grumbled irritably and turned over in her bed. It was such a comfy bed. A bit hard at first, but you settle into it–

"Get up."

Spouting a few unintelligible words at her unknown pester, the sleepy girl just covered her head with her pillow.

"You can stay here and get in trouble if you want, but I'm not. Some of us have to get ready." The voice got a little further away, but enough that the person talking was still a few feet away.

The body in the bed didn't move. Not even an inch.

A sigh was heard. "Alright, see you when you get in trouble." The person then promptly left as Helena heard footsteps walking away.

Waiting for a few seconds, the girl finally got up quickly and ran after her pester. "No, wait! I'm coming already, Ada!"

The pester, formally known as her cousin Ada Duval, turned back to look at her with a bored expression. "About time you got your ass up. You've already gotten in trouble for sleeping in."

Along with the other girls in their sleeping quarters, they went to wash up before getting dressed. Helena and Ada started to wash their faces, splashing a handful of water on themselves.

The guilty girl let out a chuckle and wiped the water away from her eyes before answering. "I need my beauty sleep." She nudged the stern girl. "You could've covered for me, you know. Like, say I was sick or something."

With a roll of her eyes, Ada wiped her face off with a towel. "I had told the instructors that you were sick when you wanted to take a day off from 3DMG practice. If I told him you were sick anymore, they'd send you away on sick leave. Do you want that?"

"I guess not..." Despite slacking off and sleeping in, Helena actually was - believe it or not - serious about being there. So, she didn't want to be sent away. She just slacked off just enough to get by.

It was only a few months into their training, so the girl still wasn't used to the military life. Or, that's the excuse she liked to use.

"Ah, I see someone's up on time!" A hand clamped on each other their shoulders. "Well, fairly on time."

Helen glanced behind herself at who spoke, seeing Rose Karalyn grinning at her and Ada. "Heh. Yep! You're not seeing things, that's for sure." She answered her, laughing.

Looking over at Ada, Rose noticed the older cousin was giving off a 'put out' aura and decided to take her off the girl's shoulder. She chuckled nervously before speaking. "H-Hey, Ada..."

The older girl gave a nod and walked away to finish washing up, leaving Rose and Helena to their own devices. The outgoing girl just gave Helena a weirded out look, which the raven haired trainee just returned with a shrug.

"Don't worry about it." Helena said simply. "She's like that sometimes, you just need to get to know her more." She knew that her cousin wasn't necessarily shy or quiet. Ada had no problem speaking more than her share, but it was only around Helena that she actually did it.

* * *

The mess hall was pretty quiet that day, maybe because everyone was too dazed from sleep to talk during breakfast. But then again, it was never loud. It was a grim time, so not a lot of trainees were particularly happy and talkative like Rose. If she was even truly happy herself. Many of the teens who had come from Wall Maria had lost family members – if not all of their family – and their homes. Even the trainees whose family members were serving in the military lost them to the Titans, mainly if they were in the Survey Corps. It was an atmosphere that Helena was uneasy with at first, but grew used to. If Ada was ever uncomfortable with it, she never said anything. But, her cousin never complained unless it was about her.

Spotting her brother in line for food already, Rose went ahead to join him while Helena and Ada looked around for a table to sit at first.

"Let's get in line before the food cools down. We can just sit at our usual table." Ada spoke after Rose was a good distance away, but her younger cousin grabbed at her jacket sleeve before she could move. The older cousin paused. Usually Helena was already gunning for the food line about now.

"We can't." Was all Helena said, sounding solid in her decision.

Ada raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Pointing a finger at their usual table in the far back, Helena sent a glare to a lone girl sitting by herself at that table. "She's there."

"Eh?" Following the finger, the other girl saw that it was Maru Yuramora that Helena was pointing to. In all of their months of knowing the other trainees, Ada honestly didn't know much about that girl. All she knew was that Maru and Helena were like water and oil, they just didn't get along. They never openly fought, like that crazy Jeager boy and Jean, but they just couldn't stand to be around each other. "She's not going to bother you..."

"Psh..." Helena glanced away stubbornly, as if knowing that but denying it like a little child. "She's plotting my demise, I know it. One day, I'm practicing my 3DMG skills and..." Using her index and middle finger, she imitated a pair of scissors and did a 'snip' motion. "SNAP. Something is haywired and I fall."

Now the younger girl was just talking nonsense. Without answering, Ada went ahead to the waiting line for her food. It didn't take long for her cousin to follow.

"If I die, you know why!" Was what she finished with, whispering behind her cousin.

In front of them in line was Mathias Raurief, another trainee that joined back when they did. He was looking chipper that morning, probably due to the fact that he was actually a morning person. Although, that attitude pretty much died when he glanced over at Ada's perpetually grumpy demeanor. He quickly turned around and one could literally feel the awkwardness in the air, watching him look at anything else but behind him. The boy could've just left it at that, but they supposed he didn't like it being so quiet. "Uh..." The trainee started off, daring to look at Ada again. "How about those eggs?" He gestured to the eggs that were sitting in a large tray to be served, looking overcooked. "Let's hope they don't taste as bad as they look."

A painful silence followed behind, as Ada was the absolute worst person anyone could tell a joke to.

Someone let out a stiff laugh, seeming to want to break the tension that was happening in the line and the three of them glanced around until they saw a blonde that could be identified as Christa Reinz standing behind Helena. She appeared to have forced a laugh for Mathias' sake, looking quite sheepish after she stopped. "Um...Hi." The short girl greeted them all shyly.

At least Mathias and Helena would've said something back, but Ymir's intimidating form soon appeared after Christa. The look she gave them wasn't really welcoming, so the two trainees just nervously nodded.

Once they finally got to the front of the line, Helena noticed Mathias not asking for much food from the mess hall worker. His plate was a little barren, which confused her. If she were a morning person, she'd probably have a bigger appetite than she already did because she got up earlier. "The potatoes look extra good today." Not so subtly speaking to Mathias, Helena nodded towards the julienned potatoes that were laid out. "You should get a lot and be big and strong like that guy!"

He followed her eyes to Reiner Braun's imposing form, another trainee a year ahead of them like Christa and Ymir. Shaking his head in disbelief he turned back around, but seemed to have an internal debate with himself over to just go with her suggestion or not. "...Sure." He let the worker put a small portion on his plate before quickly finding a table to sit at.

"Ugh, finally. That took forever." Ada muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for her cousin to catch it. The worker put another small portion on her plate, then a little more when the older girl kept standing there expectantly. A slight smile was seen from Ada as she stood aside to wait for Helena.

Plate filled, Helena eyes traced back to their regular table and she pursed her lips. "Not going over there."

It seemed that they didn't even have to do that in the end, as Rose waved to them from her table. "Hey, over here!"

"Thank God!" Helena rushed over there like she had found some sort of salvation, plopping down next to Rose with Ada sitting next to her.

Sensing the girl's relief, Rose put two and two together and took a look at Maru herself before turning back with a laugh. "She might secretly be nice, you know."

Helena just picked up a piece of her overcooked scrambled eggs with her fork. "Does nice and Maru really go together?"

"I feel a little sorry for her..." Eli, Rose's twin brother, decided to defend the loner. "She's over there sitting by herself. It's lonely, don't you think?"

"Traitor." She sent him a quick glare, reminding the rest of them of her cousin. "Not talking to you."

The boy's mouth nearly gaped open. "Huh? You didn't call Rose a traitor!" His reaction made Rose hide another laugh by covering her mouth.

"I'm kidding, don't get your underwear in a knot." Smirking, Helena brought her eyes back down to her food. "But still, friends should complain with other friends."

Ada, who stayed quiet throughout the conversation, just glanced at her cousin from the corner of her eye and went back to focusing on her food.

* * *

"Wow, these walls are so tall..." Rudolf Derilek's sight trailed up the 8 meter tall training wall that they were ordered to climb with their maneuver gear, a nervous expression on his face. He started to fidget slightly, doubting his ability to complete the task.

Noticing this, the trainee beside him glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "Calm down." The boy, known to the rest of the trainees as Vincent Falk, told him. "We've used our gear before, just pretend that this is no different. You listened to the instructions, right?"

Not expecting Vincent to talk to him, Rudolf jumped a bit. He wasn't used to many people actually speaking to him. "Uh, yeah..." They were in the same trainee squad, but they had never spoken until then really. At least, not much.

Vincent took that answer as acceptable and switched his glance to his other side. Standing there was Corina Becker, a quiet girl who he wasn't sure spoke to anyone at all in their whole time being there. Shaking his head, he didn't even try to speak to her and just looked at the wall again. The instructor finally gave the okay for them to start, but he decided for a few seconds to watch and see what the first person to climb did. The first people to climb were Helena Gunther and Avalyn Reinhardt, neither having footage on the walls.

The instructor was calling out orders from the ground. "Gunther! Reinhardt! Get it together!"

That gave Vincent a better idea of what to do and he finally tried it out for himself, faintly noticing that Ada Duval had done the same as he did. From the initial meeting, he'd guessed that the older cousin was probably smarter than the one. And, in time, he found out that he was right. Ada was more studious and dedicated, while Helena's attention span was too short to grasp onto much right away. He often wondered who was the first to suggest being in the military.

"Straighten up, Falk!"

With some struggle, he managed to finally get to the top of the wall and looked down below with slight amusement. Some of the trainees had fallen, Helena and Avalyn to name a few. _First to start, first to fall._ Vincent chuckled as he thought that before finally heading back down.

"Bach, watch what you're doing!"

A scuffling noise was heard and the boy was brought out of his moment of semi-smugness when he saw another boy nearly fall of the wall trying to come down as well. It was Alois Bach, they sat together during meal times. The boy let out a sigh of relief when he steadied himself and looked over at Vincent. "Close call, huh?" He laughed, making his way down again.

Vincent blinked before answering him. "Real close." He gave a small laugh as well and followed suit, but nearly lost his footing and scuffled like the boy had. "Wha–" Regaining his balance, he slowly looked around to see if anyone saw him. The coast was clear, no one saw his own blunder and he made his way all the way down. The rest of the trainees soon followed after.

Their instructor slowly clapped in a mocking sense. "Congratulations." He said. "Seems like the 116th training squad aren't total failures after all."

* * *

Note: So, how was the first chapter? I was kind of rushing to get the last part finished because it's 3am and I have school tomorrow. And, I named them 116th training squads because I figured a reasonable amount of squads came before them (I actually just added 12 to 104, get it?). My comedic side kind of got out, but I suppose a little comedy isn't bad. I'm just so used to writing comedies, I haven't written a totally dramatic piece since...I don't know (lol). Anyone who's character wasn't shown much will be shown a lot in the next chapter and I hope I got your characters right. But yeah, send me any suggestions or whatever you want.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Previously...**_

_"I need my beauty sleep." She nudged the stern girl. "You could've covered for me, you know. Like, say I was sick or something."_

_With a roll of her eyes, Ada wiped her face off with a towel. "I had told the instructors that you were sick when you wanted to take a day off from 3DMG practice. If I told him you were sick anymore, they'd send you away on sick leave. Do you want that?"_

_-/-_

_"She's not going to bother you..."_

_"Psh..." Helena glanced away stubbornly, as if knowing that but denying it like a little child. "She's plotting my demise, I know it. One day, I'm practicing my 3DMG skills and..." Using her index and middle finger, she imitated a pair of scissors and did a 'snip' motion. "SNAP. Something is haywired and I fall."_

_-/-_

_Their instructor slowly clapped in a mocking sense. "Congratulations." He said. "Seems like the 116th training squad aren't total failures after all."_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Things We Take For Granted (Part One)**

_Years prior..._

A young Ada struggled as she tried to haul a heavy load of supplies on her back, her feet starting to get sore as she climbed up a hill. Her father was a free-lance merchant, and sometimes he would send her on trips to deliver his items to various people around the Shiganshina district. It was a pain in the butt to her, but she did what she could to help around. Her parents were busy themselves, her father out on a delivery himself and her mother at home with her little sister.

"Ugh, stupid thing..." Stopping for a minute to readjust the load on her back, the little girl let out a frustrated grunt. The package wasn't very big, but it sure weighed enough. It was starting to dig into her back a little too...

She surveyed the area once she got to the top of the hill. Where was she supposed to go again? Trying to remember her father's directions, Ada passed a few houses and glanced up. It was her task to deliver goods to the Stationary Guards, so she just had to follow the Wall Maria Symbol. Their station was right under it. Ada just had to remember that, simple enough. Right?

"This is going to take a while..." The girl spoke quietly to herself, finding that she couldn't quite remember the directions. All she knew was that she was looking for a guard named Hannes.

"Ew, look at the freak!"

Her attention perked up, thinking someone had heard her for a minute, and wondered where that voice came from. There was a small group of kids pointing and laughing at some boy. The boy's skin was awfully pale, making Ada think he was malnourished or perhaps ill, and his hair was so light blond that it was almost as pale. One thing that caught her eyes was his pink-ish eyes.

_So weird..._She couldn't help but think, kind of wanting to stay away from him. But, that kid was probably sickly and those kids were picking on him. Ada felt obligated to help him. An idea coming to her head and she remembered something that her father gave her. The girl pulled a small box out of her pocket and opened it. Pea-sized little white balls met her view and she pulled one out, throwing it at the kids. They were 'little pops', as she called them, some sort of invention that her father introduced to her. The little balls would pop on the ground when she threw them, making a sharp noise.

As she expected, the kids jumped when the little pop did their magic on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Those troublemakers were panicking.

More came down on them and the kids finally began to give up on teasing the little boy. "I don't know, but let's just get out of here!" They ran off, leaving the boy trembling by himself.

Ada just rolled her eyes at their cowardice and put the box back in her pocket. The boy didn't seem to notice her, he was nervously observing the now useless balls on the ground, and that was fine by her. She still had to get this delivery done and her back was killing her, so the girl walked on to finish her task.

It didn't take her long after that to find a Stationary Guard post, and luckily it was the right one. Maybe it was karma's reward for her helping that boy. Whatever it was, she was grateful.

A blonde man greeted her with a smile when she walked up. "There you are! You must be the delivery girl that merchant told me about." He helped her take the load off her back.

To her short stature, he was a giant. It made her feel smaller than any gang of kids ever could. "You're...Hannes?" Ada struggled a bit to get the words out. She was never good at dealing with strangers.

"What gave me away?" He laughed, bending down to open the package. His jovial attitude made her feel a little more comfortable, and looking around it seemed like most of the guards were in a pretty good mood. She didn't realize they would be so happy with a job in the military. Weren't they concerned about the Titans?

She just brushed the thought out of her mind and watched as he let out another laugh, seeing that the contents of the package were a few large bottles of beer. Her eyes searched around for her uncle, who was a Stationary Guard as well, but he didn't seem to be around. And, she didn't really want to ask Hannes about it.

Hannes turned back to the other guards. "Hey, the stuff's here!" At his report, the other men cheered and gathered around the drinks.

Noticing Ada still standing off to the side, he nodded and dug a hand in his pocket. Pulling out some money, he handed it to her. "There you go, you can give that to your boss. And thanks for the delivery, kid."

Leaving the Stationary Guards to get drunk, Ada made her to her next location. Her brother's girlfriend's house. Shaking her head, she pulled a letter out of the inner pocket of her jacket. Why her brother couldn't deliver his own gushy letters, she didn't know. She just couldn't wait to get home and rest. But, her mother probably had more work for her to do when got back. No rest for the weary.

Coming up to the door of the girlfriend's home, Ada studied the front of the house for anywhere to stick the letter. She didn't want to deliver it face to face and become some permanent messenger, although it was inevitable that her brother would want her to deliver something again. Unfortunately for her, the door opened without warning and the third blonde haired boy she'd seen for the day smiled at her. "Hello!" He welcomed her loudly, as if she were a friend and not even a stranger.

"...Hi." She gave a stiff wave to the boy before shoving the letter to him. "Deliver this to your sister, tell her Gilles Duval sent it."

The boy took the letter, but stared at it like it was some unknown organism. "But...I have three sisters. Which one?"

_Ugh..._

"Ask one of them who knows Gilles, that's the one you deliver it to."

He scratched the back of his head, but turned around and shouted back in the house. "Hey! Which one of you knows Gilles Duval?"

A collection of 'me's followed his question, making Ada slap her hand on her face. And she was pretty sure a group of girls were starting to argue inside now. It was time to leave.

The kid turned away from the argument inside back to her, holding his hand up for her to wait. "Hold on..." He went back inside, leaving her with no choice but to do as he said. She wasn't rude enough to just leave. When the boy came back out, he held his hand out. "You're supposed to pay messengers, right? Here!"

In his palm was a piece of candy, some sort of hard candy in a pretty wrapper. When was the last time Ada had candy? She didn't really know...The only sweets she was used to were the pastries her mother's bakery.

"Thanks..." She nodded her head in approval as she took it from, a little smile marking her features for the first time that day.

* * *

Finally back home, Ada smiled a bit in relief when she made it to her house. The small bakery in front of her doubled as her home, her family's living quarters actually being a floor above the bakery. Her mother ran it and her father was able to get the supplies for it at a good price. It kept her parents very busy at times and Ada often had to babysit her little sister, but it kept them financially stable. Across from their home was the home of her cousin's family, making it very convenient for visits.

She wasn't even able to put her hand on the doorknob before someone called out to her. Ada didn't have time to complain before the person's towering figure came up from behind her. Wait, she knew who that was.

Turning around, the girl eyed who was behind her. "Helena?"

Speak of the devil...The 5'1 figure of her ten year old cousin was a lot bigger than her own 4'7 eleven year old frame, which Ada dreaded because she was the older one. Her cousin gave her a wide smile, dimples coming into show on her cheeks. "Hey!" Helena waved at her like she didn't already say hello, but the other girl wasn't nitpicky enough to make a comment about it. "We're supposed to visit your house." The younger girl continued, making Ada look at her in question.

"We?" From behind Helena, she spotted a woman supporting herself with a wooden cane walk up to them. It was her aunt, Helena's mother. "Oh...Hi, Aunt Sabina."

The woman gave Ada a gentle smile, far different from the outgoing approach of her daughter. "Hello, dear. We were just coming to visit you and your mom. Is she in?"

Giving a nod, Ada turned back around and opened the door to the bakery that also served as her home. She walked in only to be greeted with her little sister nearly headbutting her in the stomach. Her version of a hug, she guessed. "Iris, I have to show you how to give a proper hug..." She told the six year old girl, standing aside so Helena and Sabina could come in.

Her sister just held her tighter and glanced back at their own mother, who had followed the child. "She wants to give me that icky stuff!"

"Ugh..." Their mother, Corinna, just sighed exasperatedly while holding a spoonful of medicine. "It's not even that bad. Do you want me to taste it and show you?" She held the spoon to her own mouth and tasted a little swallow of the medication, her face soon contorting into a disgusted expression. "Okay, maybe it is bad..."

Dramatically gasping from beside Ada, Helena jumped into Iris' view with a serious face. "We must protect the princess from the icky stuff!" She looked at Ada, silently signaling her to play along. "Quick, my merry man – er, girl – we must get her to safety!"

"Yay!" Iris quickly jumped into Helena's arms and the girls made their way to the other side of the room, as if that would make a difference. But, it sure convinced the youngest girl that she would be safe.

Sabina gave her sister-in-law a look that the other woman returned and they both had a laugh over the girls' antics. After they calmed down, Helena's mother spoke again. "We came to see if Ada wanted to go shopping with us. Maybe there was something that you wanted from the market too?"

Go out again? It wasn't necessarily on Ada's to-do list, but she had already figured that her mother would have something else for her to do. Maybe going with Helena and her mother would get her out of it, so she silently hoped her mother would say it was okay.

Corinna thought for a moment before pulling a list from her pocket. Give it a quick read, the woman nodded her head and her eyes went to Ada. She gave her daughter a little smile and glanced at Sabina again. "It's fine with me, she just needs to be home before dark."

"Aw..." Her little sister pouted while clutching onto both her and Helena's shirts, she directed her pout to Helena. "You're leaving already? We didn't even–" She was cut off by a coughing fit and soon taken away from the girls by her mother.

"Yes, they have to go and you have to get back to bed." Corinna tried to console her daughter, frowning as she held a hand to Iris' forehead.

The smile left Helena's face and she seemed to try to think of something to say before patting the girl on the head. "Don't worry! We'll be back tomorrow, you see me everyday."

"I'm always in bed though..." Poor Iris was on the verge of crying before a hand was shoved in front of her.

Ada held out the candy that she had gotten from the boy earlier, not looking her sister in the eye. She couldn't, it was too painful giving candy away. How could the boy do it so easily?

She heard her sister gasp in delight and the barely noticeable weight of the candy was lifted from her hand. Well, it was very noticeable to her. Ada almost felt like sniffling.

Turning to Helena, the older girl made her way to the door and sighed. "Let's just go..."

* * *

It was much more crowded around town than when Ada was out earlier, making the girl stick close to her cousin and aunt. Even Sabina had to tell them to hold each other's hands, so neither of them would get lost.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Helena glance at her mother now and then. With a crippled leg, her aunt couldn't get anywhere very fast. Let alone walk as fast as the girls could and they were already a few steps ahead of her. Ada couldn't quite remember how Sabina had crippled her leg, it happened when she was younger.

Sabina glanced back down at the concerned girl. "I'm fine, Helena." She tried to reassure her, but was soon shoved aside by a passing man.

"Could you walk any slower, invalid?" The man sneered at her, receiving a hard glare from Helena.

"I can't believe...That's my mom you're talking to!" The younger cousin wanted to go after him, but was held back by Ada. It was honestly a rare sight to see Helena mad and the older girl, who wasn't quick to anger herself, didn't know what to do other than just hold her back.

Her mother just shook her head and straightened herself up as best as she could. Their attention wasn't on him for long, as the ground shook beneath their feet and startled all three of them. Murmurs were heard amongst people in the crowd.

Feeling her hand being held tighter, Ada glanced at her cousin's now frightened face. She honestly wondered if she was holding Helena's hand just as tight, stepping a little closer to her on instinct.

"What in the world..." They heard Sabina mumble, the woman holding onto both of them protectively. Her response didn't do much to quell their nerves.

Another shake came from the ground and the older girl heard her own breath hitch. She gritted her teeth, she wasn't supposed to be more scared than Helena. She was the older cousin for God's sake!

Trying to comfort them, Helena's mother spoke again. "Don't worry...I'm sure it's no–"

Smoke came from behind the wall, getting everyone's attention and the people became even more unnerved. A gigantic hand clamped down on the edge of the wall and a head soon followed into sight.

A Titan.

"No way..." Ada barely noticed her hand begin to hurt, too focused on the Titan that was looking down on them. This couldn't be happening, right?

It was all too real once debris rained from the sky as the 50 meter Titan kicked a hole in the wall, breaking through it for other Titans to come in. No one in Wall Maria was safe any longer. And, here they were front and center to see it.

Screams filled the air as people began to run for their lives. It was such an uproar, some people got trampled if they weren't already hit by the giant pieces of the wall coming down on them.

The girls looked at Helena's mother for what to do, feeling panicked and confused. Were they going to die? The woman was still staring up at the wall, silent all of this time. Her face wasn't very panicked, but her eyebrows were furrowed in worry and seriousness. "You two need to run."

Either Helena didn't understand what her mother meant or she didn't want to. "Right! We need to get out of here now!" Pulling on her mother's hand, the girl turned around when Sabina didn't follow them. "Mama...?"

Sabina pried her hand from her daughter's grasp, sharply shoving the two girls away harder than she probably meant to. "Go!" Yelling now, she waved the hand that wasn't occupied with her cane at them. "Get out of here! I can't run, so you two have to get away!"

Ada glanced around the chaotic area. It was clearing up, as people were already trying to get away. Some had stopped to weep because a loved one had been crushed by debris. Her body trembled from seeing the dead bodies that littered the area, as she had never seen one before. But, her cousin was oblivious to it all.

"But, mama..."

"Just go...Go to the cellar and wait for your father to come and get you." Her mother must've realized that she was taking the wrong approach with the hard-headed girl. "I'll try to catch up."

It must've been enough for the ten year girl to hope for, but Ada knew it was just a lie. How could a cripple make it out of this alive?

Helena seemed to think about this for a second before looking at Ada. It was like the younger girl had forgotten that she was standing there with them, even though her sore hand gave the evidence that she was there the whole time. The girl contemplated something as she stared at her cousin, before giving a defeated expression.

The same rude man they had seen earlier was seen shouting in the distance. "They're coming!"

Before the older girl could register who 'they' even were, she was tugged away by the younger. She stared at the back of her cousin's head before looking behind at her aunt. The figure of Sabina was getting smaller and smaller as they got farther away. And, just like the man had shouted, there were Titans coming from that direction.

She turned her head back forward, looking as grim as Helena did. Her thoughts trailed back to her mother and little sister, as well as her father. Were they alright? Did they have somewhere to hide? In the back of her mind, she knew her sickly sister had as much chance of making it out alive as Helena's mother, but she didn't want to accept that thought.

Helena had always been a fast runner, being an active child. Ada nearly tripped trying to keep up with her, but they soon made it to the familiar sight of her cousin's home. Looking over to her mother's bakery, she saw that the door was ajar and no one was inside. Her heart beat faster. Were they upstairs? Or...

"Come on, we have to hurry and get to the cellar!" Her cousin tried to pull her inside, meeting some resistance from Ada.

"But..."

The two girls heard something approaching, but weren't able to see what it was yet. Although, they each had a pretty good guess.

Helena gave her a look. "Do you want to get eaten or live to look for them?!" She suddenly glanced up above them.

Ada wasn't given time to answer as Helena pulled her inside and out of the way of a Titan hand slamming to the ground, in the same spot the older girl was standing. There was no time for more words and Helena quickly lead her to the corner of the house where the cellar was hidden. The younger girl bit her lip as bent down to unlatch the lock and held it open. "Hurry, get in!"

Still in shock that she was so close to death, Ada gave no more struggle and climbed down the cellar stairs. Helena followed, closing the door above them. Bashing was heard and the girls knew it was house coming down above them. Neither were strong enough to get out now if they tried, but at least the Titan couldn't get to them either.

Time passed, and neither of them knew how long they had been down there. It seemed like forever, when it was probably only ten or so minutes. The Titan that had been searching for them seemed to have given up.

Eyes wide with worry, all Ada could think about was her family. Her father had been out doing delivers and selling his goods, was he okay? And, why did her mother and sister leave their home? Were they looking for her?

From beside her, she heard Helena sniffle. The girl had her head in her arms with her legs folded under her, shoulders shaking. Scooting closer to her cousin, Ada leaned on her and stayed quiet. It was all the comfort she knew how to give.

* * *

**Note: **I'm double updating because apparently I got a gust of inspiration, I don't know why because I've barely been doing anything these few days. And, yeah, I should've left out the meat in the last chapter. I was struggling over adding that, but just went screw it and added it. I've edited that chapter ^^ By the way, each chapter is going to mainly focus on one or two characters at a time. So, there's no character overload and things won't be all over the place. This chapter was mainly about Ada with appearances from Rudolf and Aloysius. Next chapter will be mainly about Corina and Aloysius, with a little more focused appearances from some of the other OCs who were from Wall Maria.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Previously...**_

_Ada held out the candy that she had gotten from the boy earlier, not looking her sister in the eye. She couldn't, it was too painful giving candy away. How could the boy do it so easily?_

_She heard her sister gasp in delight and the barely noticeable weight of the candy was lifted from her hand. Well, it was very noticeable to her. Ada almost felt like sniffling._

_Turning to Helena, the older girl made her way to the door and sighed. "Let's just go..."_

_-/-_

_Smoke came from behind the wall, getting everyone's attention and the people became even more unnerved. A gigantic hand clamped down on the edge of the 50 meter high wall and a head soon followed into sight._

_A Titan._

_-/-_

_From beside her, she heard Helena sniffle. The girl had her head in her arms with her legs folded under her, shoulders shaking. Scooting closer to her cousin, Ada leaned on her and stayed quiet. It was all the comfort she knew how to give._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Things We Take For Granted (Part Two)**

"What's wrong with this one?"

"Apparently, he has no memory of what happened before the attack. He doesn't even know who his family was."

One of the guards at the refugee camp looked the said boy over with a deep frown on his face. He really didn't want to spend his time on these people to begin with, now he had some mentally challenged kid on his hands. "What's your name, kid?"

The little boy took some time to think the question over, or he just wasn't listening at all. The two guards gave each other a glance, wondering how much more time they should spend on him. The same man began to open his mouth to speak again, but was cut off.

"Alois Bach."

"Hm? Speak up, I couldn't hear you."

Looking up with unsure eyes, the boy seemed scared and confused. "I think my name is Alois Bach..." His hands were clamped together and his eyes were slightly red. Even if he couldn't remember anything, it was obvious that he went through as much trauma as the others. Perhaps what he had forgotten was still deep within his mind and his body was playing out the reaction. Or maybe he was just like he appeared, scared and confused.

The other guard nodded and took down his name, happy to finally get somewhere with this kid. "Bach..." He repeated the name. "There were a lot of Bachs among the dead, I'm not sure if any of them are related to him or not. Although, I did hear from the guard who brought him here that there were bodies strewn all around him."

"Probably family. Label him as orphaned."

If Alois had remembered anything, he most likely would've broken down at the cold words of the guards. But, all he did was sit there and stare at them. How did he even get at a refugee camp? All he remembered was seeing a Titan and blacking out. He felt so helpless...

The guard who spoke last signaled for him to stand and pointed to a group of other children who were seemingly herded up at the far right of the camp. "Go over there and wait for further instructions, you're done here."

What more could Alois do but follow directions? Nodding, he stood up and did as he was told. The other children – presumably orphaned children – were quiet. Most of what was heard were cries for their parents and whispering amongst themselves.

He wiped his face on his sleeve, ignoring how dirty his clothes were, and leaned on a nearby post. Tears had been running down his cheeks for a reason that was unknown to him. He didn't know what he was crying for and he didn't want to be lumped in with the other children who were crying. Did he even deserve to cry when he didn't have a reason like they did?

_What are we even doing here? What's going to happen to us? _The same thought that crossed his mind crossed all of their minds. Standing there, waiting for something to happen made him feel even more helpless than he already did.

"I don't want to sit here and just wait for something to happen..."

This time, someone had actually echoed his very thoughts. Tilting his head up slightly to look for the person who did, he saw two girls around his age sitting on the ground. From behind, the two girls almost looked the same; the only key difference being that one was more dark-skinned than the other. Not to mention taller.

"I agree." The other girl mumbled, playing idly with an empty candy wrapper in her hands.

"I mean, we can't stay here 'till we're old and wrinkly, right?" A half-hearted chuckle from the one who had spoken his thoughts.

"I agree."

"But, I don't know what to do..."

The girl who agreed with everything said nothing after that. She seemed to just to let the other girl babble on nonsense and just listened. Both of them unnerved Alois and he felt himself turned away from them and stare into the other direction.

"Just wait, that's all we can do."

He heard the girl finally say after a long while. His body stiffened for a moment, taking those words to heart. It was the truth. That's all any of them could do. Just wait for something to happen. Alois' shoulders trembled as tears ran down his face again. This time, he just accepted them and let himself cry.

* * *

The taste of bread was slowly starting to get bland. More bland than bread was already. After eating it nearly everyday for two years, it became like drinking water to eleven year old Corina. Tasteless. It was a holiday and the children at the orphanage only received bread and sweet potatoes for dinner. The usual was bread, carrots, and plain potatoes.

With a sense of dread, the little girl sat in her usual corner of the orphanage and observed the other children. After Wall Maria was taken by the Titans, the refugee children stayed at the camp for a few months until all of the orphans were placed there. Sadly, she was among those children. All of her family had been killed, and it was holidays that she missed them most. Her mother would cook a nice meal for the family, as best as they could afford, and the whole family would gather. Now, it was lukewarm meals and the other orphans to keep her company.

It was depressing and gloomy there, but some kids made the most of it. They made friends and laughed like times weren't so grim, those sort of outgoing children fascinated Corina. She was the same as she came in; quiet and inverted. It just seemed useless to speak, as she had grown used to being by herself for so long.

"Open your present, Ada!"

Glancing over at one of the said outgoing kids, Helena was her name. She was smiling brightly at her cousin Ada, pushing a long lock of hair away from her face. Her cousin was holding a brown bag in her hands, looking puzzled.

"What is it? It better not be a bird feeder again..."

Helena frowned, pretending to be mad. "In my defense, at least the last one actually attracted birds."

"Yeah, right to my hair."

"Just open it!"

The older cousin just shrugged and opened the bag, pausing for a second before pulling out a pair of knitting needles and faded black yarn. "This is...How did you get this?"

The younger just grinned like it was no big deal, looking up toward the ceiling. "I just did a few extra chores and Mrs. Adler let me have her old set."

Ada blinked and looked down at the small box that she was going to give Helena. "My gift is crap compared to yours." The thirteen year old gave a chuckle, probably the first time Corina had ever heard her laugh.

"Hey, that gift's not just for you." Not waiting for her cousin to give it to her, Helena grabbed the box. "I expect a nice hat pretty soon!"

Corina had to suit to see what the present was, seeing Helena hold it up. It was a pair of black hairpins. Nothing flashy of course, maybe Ada had found them somewhere or did a favor for someone. Nevertheless, her cousin seemed to like them and thanked her enthusiastically.

Pushing the sides of her hair behind her ears, Helena pinned her hair back. "I needed those, since my hair is always getting my face no matter what I do. Thanks!"

The quiet girl's heart wrenched as the cousins exchanged a hug, wishing she had at least one person from her family to keep her company in this prison. But, it was just her. It would probably always be just her.

She noticed Ada glance her way and quickly held her head down. It would've been embarrassing if they spotted her watching them, and she didn't want to add 'creepy' to her existing title as the shy girl. Waiting a moment, Corina just sighed once again and decided to leave. Maybe she would take a nap to kill time.

Slipping away from the other children, she walked to the room she shared with all of the other girls in the orphanage and crawled in her bed. The bed was stiff and cold, but she tried her best to get comfortable. Maybe when she woke from her nap, the bed would be much warmer.

_A while later..._

When Corina awoke, the bed was almost as cold as it was when she got in it. She turned around in an upright position and tried to warm up her arms with her hands, shivering. It was now dark outside and all of the other girls were in their beds. She must've slept longer than she meant to.

A black object at the end of her bed caught her eye and she reached for it, focusing hard to see it in the dark. The object was a pair of knit gloves. But, who would give her something? Or maybe they set them down and forgot about them? The girl was beyond confused. Or could it have been...

She nearly gasped at the idea. No way! Looking over to Ada's bed, the said girl was sleeping peacefully. Even if she wanted to, Corina couldn't ask her about it. Heck, even if she was awake Corina probably still wouldn't ask. Conflict racked through her mind, she hadn't gotten a gift in so long that she didn't know how to react.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she put the gloves on her hands, feeling warmer already. Memories of her family and their gift exchange came back to her. Back then, she would've frowned at such a basic gift. But now, it meant so much to her. Because she had nothing else. "Thank you..." She whispered, barely audible to anyone but herself.

Corina wiped the tears away with her sleeve, going back under the covers again with her gloved hands. A smile graced her features, but disappeared when a figure rose from the bed next to Ada. Who was it but Helena? The dark haired girl began to search under her bed, sparking curiosity from Corina. After a few seconds of searching, Helena rose again with a pair of scissors in her hand and the girl crept over toward the lone vanity that the orphanage kept in the girls' room.

The quiet girl could've cursed. The vanity had to be next to her bed, what great luck. She tried to appear asleep as Helena sat down and studied herself in the mirror, thinking hard about something. There was an expression on her face that she had never seen before, it was serious. One would think a serious face would be common, but not with this girl. She was never seen with anything less and a jovial expression or at least a brave face.

_What is she going to do...? _Corina couldn't help but wonder.

Helena took a handful of her long hair, with the scissors in her other hand. She paused, her hand going slightly limp. "If I do this..." Corina heard her mumble, having an inner battle with herself over something. She seemed to bite the bullet and went in for the kill, attempting to cut her hair to shoulder-length. It was sloppy, since the girl had probably never done this before, and some layers were uneven. But, she kept trying at it. Helena snipped and snipped until the edges were finally even, taking a deep sigh when she was finished. Then, she looked down at the mess she had made and began to clean up.

Finally turning away from the girl, Corina stared at nothing in particular as she thought about what just happened. Why did Helena cut her hair? Was it really so bothersome that she wanted most of it off? This whole day has been nothing but confusing. She decided to just close her eyes and try to get some sleep. If she had stayed awake a little longer, she might've noticed Ada still awake in her own bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"I guess we don't have to wait anymore." The older cousin said to herself, gripping the sheets of her bed tightly.

* * *

**Note: **Please forgive me if there were any typos. I'm tired and it's light outside, so guess how sleepy I am. I'll proofread this again later. This was a little shorter than the last chapter, but I hope you liked it all the same. This is also it for flashbacks (unless it's brief) for a while. I'll concentrate on present times again now. I've noticed that Ada could be very similar to Mikasa, so I took these chapters to try and develop her character to set them apart. I hope I did a good job with that. The character chart will probably be out later today.


	5. Character Chart

**Note:** It seems that my artistic motivation went to straight to writing and not to photoshop, as I've kind of given up creating the character chart there and decided to do it in LibreOffice. It won't be as pretty, but it'll be much less confusing than what I was working on. There are just too many characters for me to create a neat character chart in photoshop. Here's how this'll go, first is the name of the character and then what they think of the other OCs. I put TBA next to the names of the OCs who I haven't gotten feedback for.

* * *

_**Helena Gunther**_

**- Ada Duval:** Cousin, looks up to and is someone to protect at all cost.

**- Mathias Rurief**: Should eat more and be strong for the good the squad. Funny when he gets awkward.

**- Eli Karalyn:** Appreciates his ability to stay optimistic, but can't understand why anyone would waste their talents in the Military Police.

**- Rose Karalyn:** Someone she can relate to. A person to help keep her upbeat in such dark times.

**- Rudolf Derilek:** He's adorable. If she didn't have Ada, she'd probably try to make him her side-kick.

**- Maru Yuramora:** Bad news. There's something off about her and Helena considers her a rival.

**- Aloysius Bach:** Hasn't spent much time with him, but seems like a good guy.

**- Avalyn Reinhardt:** Possibly more reckless than she is, but a good and dedicated person to have on the training squad.

**- Corina Becker:** Very quiet and they've never spoken before, but her face is vaguely familiar.

**- Vincent Falk:** Reminds her of that one cool guy who's always in a group. He's interesting.

_**Ada Duval**_

**- Helena Gunther:** Cousin, always worries about her.

**- Mathias Rurief**: Ada basically sees her sister in him. To this fact, she can tolerate him well enough.

**- Eli Karalyn:** Doesn't exactly care for him very much. Although, she understands his protectiveness.

**- Rose Karalyn:** She wants to join the Legion? Well, its not an easy task. Other than that, she's not really important.

**- Rudolf Derilek:** Quiet. Ada can tolerate him. Though, he does seem weak.

******- **Maru Yuramora: TBA

******- **Aloysius Bach: TBA

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: TBA

******- **Corina Becker: TBA

******- **Vincent Falk: TBA

_**Mathias Rurief**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Too clingy with her cousin, but sees why after a while. Also a spotlight stealer sometimes, being a joker too.

******- **Ada Duval: Too mature and clingy with her cousin, but makes him nostalgic for his sister.

******- **Eli Karalyn: Would probably get angry with his inappropriate comments. But, is glad that he's another optimist.

******- **Rose Karalyn: Unnerves him at first, needs some getting used to.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Freaked out by his appearance, but listens to him like any other person.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Terrified of her. 'Nough said.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Treats him like everyone else, but is unaware of the fact that he is gay. Has no clue what a homosexual even is.

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: A bit envious of Sina residents, thinks she hasn't gone through what he and the others have.

******- **Corina Becker: Feels sympathetic towards her and, as a result, is protective and understanding.

******- **Vincent Falk: Happy to see someone else who wants to be in the Stationary Guard. They could help each other out.

_**Eli Karalyn**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Intrigued, wants to get to know her before making her a serious friend.

******- **Ada Duval: Respects her, but their personalities are nothing alike. Puts on a good front when together.

******- **Mathias Rurief: They both seem pretty similar. He hopes that they can be grow to be friends one day.

******- **Rose Karalyn: Twin sister, wishes she was with him on wanting to join the Military Police.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: While Eli acknowledges Ru, he doesn't really interact with him due to his more timid persona.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Drawn to her, as she is a mystery. While it's not romantic, he would like to be her friend.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Imagines them doing stupid things together and getting in trouble for it.

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: Likes to hang out with her, but ignores her cold/offensive comments since he knows that she intentionally is acting like that.

******- **Corina Becker: While they don't really interact, Eli likes to discuss strategy with her, and overall thinks she's a nice girl.

******- **Vincent Falk: Wary of him, but tries to get to know him more and become friends.

_**Rose Karalyn**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Drawn to her immediately and wants to become close friends. Respects her.

******- **Ada Duval: Not her favorite person, but likes her a lot.

******- **Mathias Rurief: Likes his constant energy and often wants to drag him into a conversation or an activity when he's doing nothing.

******- **Eli Karalyn: Twin brother, doesn't want to be in the Military Police like he does.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Thinks he looks very...interesting. She may come off more loud and obnoxious to the quieter Ru.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Will probably run into each other often while training. Rose doesn't talk to her much, but makes an effort to.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Finds him adorable (platonically) and wants to be friends with him.

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: A cool person, but wouldn't come to her for advice. Overall, Rose likes to be with her.

******- **Corina Becker: Has a big sister protectiveness towards her and wants to protect her during battle.

******- **Vincent Falk: Something draws her to him, but she doesn't like to be near him. Maybe it's because he reminds her of her deceased oldest brother?

_**Rudolf Derilek**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Likes to be around Helena's cheerful attitude and is glad she isn't out to beat him to a pulp.

******- **Ada Duval: Afraid to get to know her at first. She is intimidating to him, but he might get used to it sooner or later.

******- **Mathias Rurief: Their mutual less than outgoing natures and poor appetites will probably lead Ru to be comfortable around him, as well as both wanting to join the Garrison.

******- **Eli Karalyn: Sees him as kind of a leader. He'd often look to Eli when unsure of what to do. He reminds him a lot of his own twin.

******- **Rose Karalyn: Not what he's used to and it'll take time for him to get close to her, but worries over her safety if she does anything on impulse.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Fear. Absolute fear.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Respects his skills and bravery greatly, though sometimes he feels a bit creeped out by how slyly he manages to get people on his side.

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: He doesn't understand the way she acts and tries to stay out of her way.

******- **Corina Becker: Ru likes Corina and is generally more calm around her than his usual uneasy self. He likes having her around and doesn't mind her not talking much.

******- **Vincent Falk: Constantly feels like he's being analyzed by Vincent, and knowing his extensive shortcomings, doesn't particularly enjoy it.

_**Maru Yuramora**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Indifferent at first, though later rivalry arises because there can only be one that comes out in top. Nevertheless, she respects Helena as a person.

******- **Ada Duval: A dog that follows Helena around with broken pride.

******- **Mathias Rurief: Maru gets annoyed by his energy and super optimistic personality.

******- **Eli Karalyn: Secretly thinks he's a bit cute. Overall though, other then that, she doesn't really have an opinion on him, other than he can be stupid in action.

******- **Rose Karalyn: She often see's her and gets annoyed at her personality a bit, seeing that Rose tries to approach her when she likes to be alone.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Because he is more quiet, he tends to get on the receiving end of Maru's cold wrath.

******- **Aloysius Bach: She usually thought he was a girl, until she found out a few months into the training that Alois was actually a boy...

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: Despite not much interaction, Maru finds Avalyn slightly annoying.

******- **Corina Becker: She thinks she's a tiny thing (Corina) and Maru actually feels slight pity for the girl, as she really may she herself in Corina a bit.

******- **Vincent Falk: Because Vincent can 'analyze' people, she feels like he can see though her. She hates that.

_**Aloysius Bach**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Honestly finds Helena rather weird, but on rare occasions, he finds her nice and easy to talk to.

******- **Ada Duval: Rather suspicious, not liking the latter at all. But, he does not show it due to him being the cheerful guy he is. He still tries to be kind to her.

******- **Mathias Rurief: Thinks that Mathias is afraid of Titans, since he doesn't want to join the Scouting Legion.

******- **Eli Karalyn: A bright person and would probably make a great strategist. Likes that he's a very optimistic guy.

******- **Rose Karalyn: A caring individual and immediately wanted to be her friend, as she was one of the few people who could keep a conversation going.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Should grow a backbone. He thought of him as very smart, finding it horrible when others put his ideas down/ignored them.

******- **Maru Yuramora: A cold person and opts himself to stay away from her at all times.

**Avalyn Reinhardt:** A rather blunt person, likes that fact about her as people can't always hide behind lies.

******- **Corina Becker: Very smart girl, and could also be an excellent strategist. He thinks that they'd work well in strategies together.

******- **Vincent Falk: Safe to say that Vincent seems like a very closed off person, much like some others.

_**Avalyn Reinhardt**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Heard about what she and Ada went through and she thinks they are really strong. Also likes to watch Helena fight because she is so fast.

******- **Ada Duval: Thinks she's really mature and wise. Although at first Avalyn is wary of her and the others, she can see why people could look up to her.

******- **Mathias Rurief: Like everyone else, Avalyn is weary of him and he sometimes annoys her with his energetic personality.

******- **Eli Karalyn: She is intrigued of him at first and gets along with him due to having similar personalities.

******- **Rose Karalyn: Finds Rose annoying at first but later on Rose starts to grow on her and she becomes interested in becoming her friend.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Notices how quiet he is and eventually tries to become friends with him although he can become annoying when he underestimates himself.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Sees Alois as a little brother and likes to be around him when she is feeling down.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Finds her very irritating because of how she pushes everyone away. They tend to clash a lot whenever together.

******- **Corina Becker: Corina reminds Avalyn of a puppy, once they talk she hopes they can become close friends.

******- **Vincent Falk: He intimates her at first because this is the first time Avalyn has felt like someone can see right through her.

_**Corina Becker**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Unsure if she likes her, but after chatting a bit, she finds her very pleasant to be around.

******- **Ada Duval: Same as Helena, but can feel the protectiveness she had for Helena.

******- **Mathias Rurief: A bit awkward, but he's kinda funny as well. She appreciates how energetic he is.

******- **Eli Karalyn: He's a pleasant teammate to be around, especially when working together for tactics, and a bit fun.

******- **Rose Karalyn: Knows Rose is over protective of her brother and she respects that. She likes how Rose is outgoing.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Likes him (as a friend), and his caring and kind ways. She often finds herself trying to calm him down when something happens.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Fun in all types of ways. Corina giggles at jokes and his humor. She think Alois is very nice and kind.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Seems cold at first but she knows Maru's cold for a reason. Corina will at least try to help Maru smile in the bit, by smiling herself.

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: Kinda weird...because Avalyn is so blunt. Corina often finds herself hand signaling to Avalyn to try to quit being lazy.

******- **Vincent Falk: Corina never really understands Vincent. He's always quiet and follows others instead of others following him.

_**Vincent Falk**_

******- **Helena Gunther: Not too fond of rash personalities, so he makes it his business to not interact too much with Helena.

******- **Ada Duval: If she's hanging around Helena, his attention will probably be drawn to her instead. But, notices her cold demeanor and acts accordingly.

******- **Mathias Rurief: He'd likely be one to chuckle at one of his jokes, whether it's a laugh of 'of my gosh I'm so amused by that why' or one of 'did he really just say that'.

******- **Eli Karalyn: Considers him and his sister very interesting, with the slight accents and being twins. Might be interested in Eli a little more if he's a good strategist.

******- **Rose Karalyn: Same as her brother; interesting.

******- **Rudolf Derilek: Appreciates his soft-spoken attitude, and he'll be fascinated (if only internally) by the way Ru is different from normal people because of his albinism.

******- **Aloysius Bach: Likes his sense of humor, but will be cautious if Alois does something in a manipulative way.

******- **Maru Yuramora: Seems cold at first but she knows Maru's cold for a reason. Corina will at least try to help Maru smile in the bit, by smiling herself.

******- **Avalyn Reinhardt: Likes how easy to read Avalyn is, seeing as she can't really hide her emotions. But, doesn't think he'll see her as more than an acquaintance.

******- **Corina Becker: A person not worth analyzing and think she'll be gone soon, whether it's because the work is too hard or from another reason.


End file.
